


A very lavender Christmas

by Lavenderbudd_xx



Category: David/Julia bodyguard
Genre: F/M, LavenderBudd Fic Exchange, LavenderBuddFicExchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderbudd_xx/pseuds/Lavenderbudd_xx
Summary: David Julia and Ella and Charlie are spending A snowy Christmas somewhere secluded. Festive feels.
Relationships: David/Julia DavidBudd/JuliaMontague
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: LavenderBudd Fic Exchange





	A very lavender Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkimaEtoKai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkimaEtoKai/gifts).



Layers of snow, the frosted window slowly melting away as the sun gleamed down on the big stain glassed window. A soft bitterly breeze crept through the crack of the window;David cuddled into Julia trying to gain every touch of warmth he could find. They were both buried underneath a big white velvet quilt locking them out from the outside world. Julia’s eyes slowly started to wake as she heard the mumbling voices of two little children become closer. Suddenly they were both fully woken by the noise of Ella and Charlie bursting through the door leaping on the bed in excitement.  
“LOOK GUYS DEERS!”Ella burst with excitement as she saw a gather of deers creeping up to the window. Charlie has never seen anything quite like it before, he loved animals, in fact they were the only things he would talk about, his Christmas list was filled to the brim with all sorts of different pet encounters and explorer packs. 

David and Julia reluctantly dragged their bodies out of their cosy pit and stumbled over to the window. David went into the kitchen to make them breakfast while Julia and the kids were taking photos of the deers outside the window. Handing Julia her coffee he lightly kissed her silky hazelnut,slightly messy, hair.  
“Hey kids I have an idea how about we go sledging on that hill outside today.” Queried David. Ella and Charlie’s faces both lit up at the thought of bombing down a snowy hill as fast as they could. Whereas Julia on the other hand had a look of sheer terror across her face. 

A few hours passed and they were all ready tightening the last knot on their boots, slipping on their woolly gloves. The kids ran out of the cabin like a flash gabbing their sledges and were already racing down the hill. David and Julia barley got a second to blink and they were gone. “BE CAREFUL!” Julia shouted at the top of their voice making sure they could hear her. “We are.” An echo of both Ella and Charlie replying back.  
“Julia you look terrified.” Questioned David.  
“Oh I am, i haven’t been sledging since I was 7 with my father, but that was only very brisk so I feel like a may make a complete fool of myself.”  
Ella and Charlie both came trudging up the hill dragging their sledges behind them going to help Julia.  
“Don’t worry, me and Charlie are experts in this, now the first thing you need to do is get on the sledge feet first.” Ella instructed as Charlie stood there bursting to go back down the hill. Julia laid down her body onto the sledge and very tentatively swung her legs onto the sledge. Ella Charlie and David suddenly burst out laughing going into fits. Julia was completely bewildered as to what it was they found so funny.  
“Thats the wrong way around love.” Told David still giggling. Ella and Charlie where still in hysterics whilst Julia still looked completely confused.  
“Why don’t you just go down with me jules.” David gestured putting his sledge down on the ground. Julia wrapped her legs around his and clung onto his waist for dear life. “Ok are we all ready 123... GO!” David shouted at the top of his voice. Ella and Charlie were already bombing it down the hill whilst Julia and David raced up behind them. They did this repeatedly for hours until it was eventually getting dark. 

A couple of hours passed and the kids were finally going to bed after a very long eventful day. Admittedly it was only 7 o’clock but they both thought that the sooner they went to bed the sooner Santa would come and they could open their presents. Julia and David were definitely not objecting to this idea; they all cuddled on the sofa before the kids went to bed and David got out the book. Every night since the kids were born they would all cuddle on the sofa and he would read them the night before Christmas. But now this tradition was with Julia which made it extra special for them, the kids cuddled into both of them whilst David started reading. “‘‘Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house not a creature was stirring not even a mouse...”  
By the end of the book both the kids and nearly Julia were fast asleep. David and Julia both carried the kids to bed, tucking them in lightly kissing them on the fore head. Just before settling into bed themselves David and Julia got out the presents from the wardrobe and carefully laid them around the tree. “I can’t believe just a little over a year ago you were dead to the world now the four of us are all escaped to the country side for our first Christmas together.”  
“Yeah, good job I didn’t become prime minister.” Chuckled Julia to herself.  
Suddenly, they were both awaken by two excited kids jumping on them. “Wake up wake up Santa’s been!” Ella and Charlie both shouted almost hyperventilating.  
Grabbing their stockings, the kids both snuggled in bed between David and Julia. Both frantically ripped open all her presents;not being able to wait anymore. At this point David and Julia had barley been able to open their eyes, to be fair it was 7am! 

A couple hours passed and in all that time they had been just opening presents Ella was playing with her new Lego friends pet parlour whilst Charlie was reading his explorers guide book. David was cooking his signature pancakes with bacon and maple syrup whisky Julia was getting ready. With Julia out of the room David could finally tell the kids what he has been planning for the past two months.  
“Kids come here, do you both like Julia?”  
“Of course daddy we love her she’s like our second mum.” There was no hesitation in both of their voices.  
“Well how you feel if I asked her to marry me?”  
“Daddy we’d love that!” Ella and Charlie were both so happy with David finally saying this.  
“Okay then I need your help...” David told them the whole plan and both their jobs,by the end of this Julia was ready for breakfast.  
They all gathered around the table and tucked in. After they finished their breakfast David suggested that they go ice skating on the little ice rink that was outside the lodge. Julia was very excited about this idea as she had always had a knack for ice skating ever since she was a little girl. Ella and Charlie ran to their room and quickly got ready. Julia got the boots from out of the cupboard whilst David was in the bedroom securely putting something very special in his pocket. 

Blasting Christmas music through the speaker they all got on the rink and started skating. It was nearly getting dark and they were still on the rink skating;the fairy lights came on illuminating the rink, really making it magical. Ella was playing with Julia, spinning around the rink. David gave Charlie a subtle nod and Charlie hit play. Through the speakers ‘have yourself a merry little Christmas’ came on, Julia turned to look at David.  
“This is my favourite.”  
“I know it is” David said as a smile spread across his face. As Julia looked away for a second David got down on one knee. Slowly turning her head shock came upon her face.  
“I know we may not have had the easiest of start but Jules I love you so much and I can’t imagine not spending every second of every day for the rest of my life with you.” Tears started to build up in her warm hazel eyes.  
“I can’t wait to build are perfect little family and have lots of little babies with you, you are the perfect mother to Ella and Charlie and they both love you so much.  
So Julia Elizabeth Montague will you marry me?”  
“Yes a million time yes!” Julia skated up to David giving him a beautiful warm kiss. Ella and Charlie went up to them and gave them a big hug, the four of them all huddled together in the middle of the ice.  
“I love you future mrs Budd.”  
“I love you too mr Budd.”


End file.
